


Damaged Soul

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is imprisoned by more than mere bars. Is Harry in a position to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Soul

**Title**: Damaged Soul (Fic V of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**~~Pairing~~ Characters**: SS, HP  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Date Written**: July 05, 2007  
**Summary**: Severus is imprisoned by more than mere bars. Is Harry in a position to help him?  
**Warnings**: Language, mention of past character death  
**Words**: 897  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series.

~*~

As he was being transferred to a more secure cell, Severus scowled at the Dementors he passed, musing on how such inhuman wastes of space could alter someone else's existence in such a profound way. The harrowing memory of Barty Crouch, Jr pervaded his mind, and it made him shudder when reminiscing about how completely empty the young man had looked after the Kiss had been administered on him. Yes, the Death Eater had deserved to be punished for what he had done, but not even Severus thought the man had deserved the fate he had been given.

As the larger cell was opened, Severus entered, looked around, and shrugged his shoulders. He was here for his safety, or so he had been told, but he was still in prison -- his surroundings mattered little.

"Mr Potter will be arriving at any moment. Do try to be more cordial today. He has the power to send you back, so it would be in your best interest to not belittle him."

A glare was the large man's only response, and Severus stared him down until he left. Yes, Potter had the power to do a lot of things, but it mattered little to Severus. Whether he was here or there, alive or dead, it was all so trivial.

"Sulking as usual, Snape?"

Severus's pale thin face, framed by stringy, grimy hair, turned ever so slowly towards the grating voice, but he said nothing, his hollow eyes momentarily allowing his helplessness to show. Yes, he was Severus Snape, and he had done dreadful things. He deserved to be here, and he deserved the fate he knew awaited him, but he coveted a life outside of Azkaban. It was so near yet so impossibly far away. When Potter left, he would be going outside and he would be allowed to do as he pleased. Severus longed for that freedom. He was guilty, yes he was, but he was more remorseful and sorry for his sins than he could ever convey. He had paid for those, hadn't he? He would give up everything he owned if only he could be free.

"Ginny Weasley was killed."

Clinching his fist, Severus's black eyes bore into Potter's, willing the person behind them to remain impassive, but at the sight of Potter's green eyes looking away, and knowing the depth of emotion those eyes likely contained, Severus's damnable attempts at being the surly git the boy thought he was, were thwarted. "I am sorry, Potter."

The ill-fated war should have been over when the Dark Lord died, only that would have been far too easy. Severus had heard mentions of Lucius Malfoy's name earlier, and now he was beginning to understand. So it seemed the elder Malfoy had finally got the revenge he had been seeking ever since his son had died. Yes, Severus had been the one to actually kill the Slytherin, but Lucius blamed Potter, and obviously he had thought that killing the Weasley girl would hurt Potter. From the looks on the pale face sitting across from him, the loss of his former girlfriend was hitting the boy hard.

"Yeah, I bet you are. What is it to you if she died, Snape? She was nothing to you. Do you care about anything or anyone? Is there anyone who you would miss if they died?"

Understandably, there was anger in the young Auror's voice, and surprisingly it was unnerving Severus. This line of questioning was unacceptable, but Severus knew he'd answer anyway. It was what he did. "You tell me, Mr Potter. You are aware of what my disposition is now, and how it was before. So, please do tell me that there is no one I miss. Tell me that no one else's life has ever affected mine in a profound way. Tell me that when I killed _him_ that he knew what I was doing and wanted me to do it, because I need to know that I didn't kill the one person who gave a damn about me for nothing." Severus stared into the eyes of Potter, and watched as the younger man began to shake. A small sneer escaped. Yes, let Potter feel what he was feeling.

"I have to go out of the country for a few months; Tonks will be assigned to you until I return."

A shrug of shoulders, but nothing more. He heard the cell door open and then as it shut. Why did Potter do this to him?

"How could you have done it, Snape? You could've said no."

There was no answer to that, and a look through the bars at the morose man gave Severus no joy. "I am sorry about Miss Weasley." As he listened to Potter's footsteps fading, a Dementor came into view, and for a brief moment, Severus wanted nothing more than for the despicable being to swoop down on him and end his misery, but almost as quickly as that thought entered his mind, he banished it. He was Severus Snape. There was much to be ashamed of in his life, but he had not given up before and he refused to do so now. Potter and he were performing a dangerous dance, but Severus knew that if it could get him out of here eventually, he would do it. He would do anything for his freedom.

The End[  
](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/165351.html)


End file.
